Fangs,Claws & Love
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,Abuse (Any Kind) and Much More! Summary: When His Son was born and Orochimaru's men took Sasuke away and his Son grew up with out a Mother and Naruto is all alone.


**Naruto: We do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg and Much More!**

**Summary: When His Son was born and Orochimaru's men took Sasuke away and his Son grew up with out a Mother and Naruto is all alone.**

**Fangs,Claws & Love**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

Dear Father, How are you? I am fine...just feeling a little off not too much, anyways how are you feeling? I heard your depressed...I have a feeling your missing Mom again...I wish I know him...I wonder what happen to him...Ummmm I am just wondering and I know your busy running the kingdom. Reply soon.

Love Your Son, Sasudie Uzuchiha.

Naruto smiles some as he read that and he sighs and puts the letter down on the desk and sighs again. then he spins around in his chair and looking out on his Kingdom.

'Hun where are you?' Thought Naruto while is looking out the window to his kingdom.

-To his Missing Lover-

His Lover is chain up on the wall in a hide out. Orochmaru was licking the Raven's stomach. Sasuke has tears in his eyes and moans. The dark Angel tries to move his arms and legs.

Sasuke is naked,clawed up, bleeding and his dark angel wings are hurt as well. Orochimaru is trying to get him pregnant.

Of curse that is his number one plan and it keeps failing.

And of course Sasuke knows that and he hopes it will never happen to him. Orochimaru then licks his member and Sasuke screams out in pain and he has more tears in his eyes. The snake sucking on him and puts a finger in Sasuke and moves it around.

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_" Yells out Sasuke as he cried and he thought 'I want out of here and go back to Naruto and my child!'

Orochimaru puts his hard dick in Sasuke and Sasuke screams as he was gripping the chins and he was also crying.

The Snake slaps him in face and he thrusts a few more times and cums deep inside him and Sasuke screams so loud they can hear him from outside.

Then Anbus heard somebody screaming and they go into a hide out that was in a rock around some trees.

Sasuke cries and shivers. The Anbu goes around the hide out and looks around and the areas. Orochimaru smirks and pulls up his pants his underwear and escapes.

The tough Uchiha is crying his eyes out. A Purple hair Anbu opens a door and sees a vampire Angle crying. He goes to him and brakes the chains around legs and arms.

Sasuke looks at him and crying and shaking and then the leaf anbu notice he was one of the missing ones and asked "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Y-y-yes" Sasuke moans out as he was crying from the pain.

The 19 year old Anbu puts a blanket around him and picks him and Sasuke moans in pain more.

"S-sorry sir." Said The anbu while looking at The hurt Raven in his arms.

Sasuke nods and still moaning. The Anbu holds him close and walks out of the hide out. He moans out while he was being carried back by the Younger Anbu.

"S-sorry Sir." he stutters out while holding him close. Then they go to a camp that is very far away from the head out and he lays Sasuke down in one of the tents. The Uchiha moans out loudly. "We are going to get one of Medical - Ninja Name Midnight to help you heal your wounds."

Sasuke rests his eyes and nods as the purple 19 year anbu walks out to Midnight. "There is a badly injured Man, in the tent over there" he said as he points to it.

"Alright Purple Dust." Said Midnight moves his 9 blonde and black fox tails and walks into the tent and sits beside the injured Man. Midnight is 17 years old.

The injured man is still resting his eyes. The Anbu pulls back his long yellow and black hair. "Sir where does it hurt the most?" The anbu still has a mask on. It has purple marks on it and it looks like a cat.

"M-my chest" he moans out in pain. Midnight unwrap the banket from around his chest and starts to clean his wounds. "ahh" moans out Sasuke.

Then Midnight yells "Blossom! come in here I need some help to calming him down" he cleaning the wound still. Blossom comes in to help him and sits beside the dark angel.

Midnight starts healing his chest. "Ah nn" moans out Sasuke while closing his eyes. "It's going to be ok" Said Blossom as she pets Sasuke's head.

Midnight is still healing the injured person. Sasuke bites his lip, so tight that it started to bleed.

-1 hour later-

Midnight got done healing the chest. the smaller wounds is all he has left is his dark angel wings.

"Sir can I heal your wings? if you ok to move some." Said Midnight as he got ready.

"y-yes" he stutters out, while he is somewhat in pain still. "Ok Do you want to lay on your side? or sit up?" The Anbu was wondering. Sasuke turns onto his side as he moans in the process.

Midnight sees a big scar on his back "Ow, how long did you have that scar?" then he starts healing his dark angel wings. "..." the raven didn't want to answer, he just ignored him.

Midnight gets done healing the wings and then he opens a bottle of blood "Hey, do you want some blood?" as he to himself thought 'my god Dad do you really have to pack 10 bottles of blood with me.'

Sasuke nods his head.

Midnight passes the bottle of open blood to him. Sasuke takes it and sips on it. "If you need more, I have 8 more bottles left and I think that blood will heal you a little more" Midnight takes his hair out of the pony tail.

"..." No response from him as he keeps dinking the red colored liquid; that was in the bottle.

Midnight tries to itch his face but the mask in the way. Sasuke closes his bottle.

Midnight looks at the miss person book. "So what's your name?"

"..." Sasuke lays down and closes his eyes.

"Oh ok you don't talk that much or you just don't like look at anbu masks." said Midnight while holding the book still.

Purple Dust goes to the tent "Midnight..."

"Hm?" looks over to him. "let him rest" he said.

Midnight nods and goes to his area in the tent and lays down and takes his mask off and puts the blanket over his head. Purple Dust Leaves the tent. Midnight starts to fall asleep. "..."

Midnight wraps his 9 tails around The dark angel some. Sasuke moves some and Midnight falls asleep. Sasuke slowly sits up. The Anbu is still sleeping.

Sasuke wraps a blanket around him. The Raven tries to get up and then Midnight wakes up and looks over at him "Sir lay back down."

Sasuke is still trying to get up. Midnight goes next to him and lays him back down.

"It's ok your with the Leaf Village anbu."

"..." Sasuke looks away from him him.

"Your not going anywhere, If you want some clothes I have some with me." Said Midnight while he gets them.

Sasuke nods.

Midnight gives him some clothes and boxers for him to put on.

"..."

Midnight puts his mask back on "Do you need some help?"

"No."

"Alright."

"..."

Midnight turns around so Sasuke can put the clothes on. Sasuke slowly puts the boxers and pants on. Midnight still looking that way. The raven gets done. Midnight looks over at him.

"..."

-3 days later-

Midnight is walking next to the dark angel and walking to Leaf Village. "lets set up camp" Said Blossom who has Bright pink hair and green eyes.

"Alright right." Said Midnight and his 9 tails move some. The Dark Angel doesn't know what to do.

"Hey You can help me set up a tent." Said Midnight while looking over to him. Sasuke gets up and helps him. Midnight starts to set up the tent some.

-5 mins later-

Midnight lays out two sleeping bags inside in the green tent . "..."

"You ok?" Asked Midnight who was wondering and he still doesn't know his name. He nods while looking at him.

"Can you please tell me your name or if you don't I will can you Dust because your hair is black." said the Anbu while he was trying to make a point.

" Sasuke..." he said while looking at him.

"Oh ok, I think you know my code name already." Who was just wondering.

"yes" he answer him.

Midnight gives him another bottle of blood. "Thanks." Said Sasuke as he takes the bottle. "Your welcome." said Midnight and he sneezes.

"Bless you" Said The Raven while look over to the mask Anbu. "Thank you, I have a really bad cold." Said Midnight and lift up his mask some and blows his nose with a tissue. "..." Sasuke is being quiet now.

Midnight gets done throw away tissue in a bag. "Sorry I hope you don't catch my cold." Sasuke drinks some of the blood. Midnight laying down on his sleeping bag.

Oh by the Purple Dust is a Wolf Demon, I can't remember if I said that or not and his true mate is Midnight.

Sasuke gets up, who is still sore.

"Hm?" Said Midnight he saw movent. Sasuke walks out of the tent. Purple Dust is standing outside looks over at Sasuke.

"..."

"Hey Sasuke, the Hokage miss you so much." Said Purple Dust while looking at him. Sasuke is a little confused while what he was talking about.

Purple Dust thinks back 'I know it is his mate and when they were together Naruto was a prince still.' he thought to himself and he goes over to Sasuke and whispers in his ear "Naruto is Hokage now and misses you so much. he is so depress without you."

Sasuke is still confused "why would he miss me?" he crosses his arms.

"He has not stop looking for you for 17 years, and your Son and his, have been trying to keep him out of being depress, The Hokage been trying to talk to you through your and his share thoughts." Said Purple Dust takes out a pic or Naruto and show him with a frown on his face.

" i'm sorry i don't know him" Said Sasuke as he looked at the picture.

In the picture he was looking at is Naruto wearing his Hokage's clothes on.

"Mmmm this pic will help." Purple Dust show a pic of Naruto and Sasuke together while he was pergnant. The Raven takes a good look at the pic

Purple Dest still holding the pic of them together and the pic of Naruto he show to him before. " naruto..." he said as tear drips down from his watered eye down to his chin.

"That pic I show before was a update pic of Naruto, he misses you so much." Said The Anbu and then Sasuke gets dizzy and falls over.

Purple Dust catches him "Your going to be ok, you must be in a shock how much 17 years went by." his wolf tail moves a little.

"no it's ...my chest" said Sasuke who is in pain. "Blossom!" yells Purple dust as he holds Sasuke. "Yes?" said Blossom while walks over to them.

"Sasuke chest is hurting, please check him, I would have midnight do it but he almost out of charka." Purple Dust is holding him still and goes into his and Midnight's tent. Blossom follows and Purple Dust into the tent. The Anbu lays down Sasuke on his sleeping bag. "Hm?" Said Midnight as he looks over with his mask on. Blossom checking sasuke chest.

"Purple Dust is he ok?" Asked Midnight while he was on his sleeping bag. "no he has fluid building up in his lungs" answer Blossom while doing something to help him.

"That's not good. I would help but my charka is so low." Said Midnight who felt bad.

Sakura working on get the fluid out. Midnight sits near a little and watching what she is doing. " nn" moans out Sasuke as he eyes are closed.

Midnight holds his hand and try to calm him down. Sasuke coughs and Midnight wipes his face. "that should work for now but the sooner we get him back the better" Said Blossom as she gets done. "Agree." Said Midnight while he nods. "agreed" Said Purple Dust while laying on Midnight sleeping.

-2 days later-

Naruto working on paper work. The Anbu burst through the door to the hokage office. Naruto eyes grow wide and falls out of the chair. _**Crash! goes the chair.**_

"hokage-sama" Said the Anbu real quickly.

"Yes?" Said Naruto as he got up and puts up his chair. "they found him" Said The Anbu while looking at his king.

"Found who?" Asked Naruto who has no clue.

"sasuke-sama" He answer.

Naruto grow wide as he heard is long lost lover's name. "What!? is he ok!?" who is surprised and worried. "i do not know sir." he reply. "Is he alive!?" yells Naruto.

"Yes."

"When you know where he is please tell me." Said Naruto and then tires to talk to Sasuke through his thoughts. '_Hun? you ok?' _

_no response..._

"he's at the hospital" said The Anbu leans against the wall. "Alright, get Sasuco cover for me." Said Naruto while looking at him.

"Yes sir" Said The Anbu while he moves from the wall. Naruto runs out the door to the Hospital.

-At The Hospital-

Naruto walks to the room and opens the door and sees Sasuke with a oxygen mask on. Naruto walks to the chair and sits down and holds his hand. 'Man your in bad shape.' he thought.

"..." Sasuke is laying in the white bed and his wings are not folded back. Naruto holding his hand and touch his lover's dark angel wing where it was not wounded. Naruto kisses his cheek. "..." The Uchiha is resting peacefully on the bed.

Naruto holding his hand and falls asleep he hasn't sleep for along time. Nurse comes in and places naruto on the cot next to the bed and covers him up. Naruto still sleeping and still holding his lover's hand.

"..."

-The next day-

Naruto is still sleeping and holding Sasuke's hand.

"..."

Naruto is still sleeping and puts his 9 tails over Sasuke. "..."Sasu is out still. Naruto is snoring now.

"..."

-5 hours later-

Naruto wakes up and resting his eyes and holding Sasuke's hand. Sasuke stops breathing for a few seconds. Naruto opens his eyes and looks over at Sasuke.  
"..."

"Sasuke wake up soon." Said Naruto.

"..." 

"good morning hokage-sama" Said the Nurse as she comes in and checks on sasuke. "Morning.." Said The Hokage and still holding Sasuke's hand.

"..."

"So how is he doing?" Asked Naruto who was wondering. "better then when he came in" said Nurse to him. "Oh." Said Naruto and he holds his hand. "..."

Naruto rubs his Lover's hand.

"..."

Naruto kisses his hand.

".."

Naruto still holding his hand and rest his eyes. "Nn" moans Sasuke in his sleep and Naruto holding his hand and his ears move up some. "Nn." moans out Sasuke while he is sleeping. Naruto looks up at him. "argnn" moans out Sasuke in pain. Naruto gets up "Sasuke you ok?"

Sasuke open his eyes and Naruto is looking right at him and holding his hand.

**End of Chapter one! **  
**I hope U like it.**


End file.
